The Nine Lives of Nyota Uhura
by HairSprayFashionista
Summary: Series in which each chapter is devoted to one of the possible nine lives of Nyota Uhura and the man she loves. All the Enterprise men are present and a couple of surprises too. ALL CHAPTERS POSTED DUE TO A VERY BUSY WEEKEND AHEAD! ENJOY!
1. Navigator Pavel Andreievich Chekov

**Okay, so I wrote this entire series while I was working on Hatfield/McCoy world and I was going to wait to post it for awhile, but I figured, what the heck. Why not? So, I'm gonna post two chapters of it a day so that it doesn't all pop up at once. It's a series of nine drabbles...a kind of what if thought...hope you enjoy! :)**

He was younger than her. That was true, but she never could be bothered to care what other people thought. Not when he kissed her the first time, not when his eyes sparkled just so as he solved a complicated math problem, and not when his hands shook slightly as he slid the shiny diamond onto her finger.

She smiled to herself as she completed her daily status report in his quarters. Most people mistakenly thought Chekov was shy.

He wasn't shy. He was private so she had felt all the more special when he had welcomed her into his world.

The door swished opened and Chekov practically attacked her.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to work!" Chekov smiled at her and she instantly softened.

"So am I." She laughed the deep throaty laugh he adored so much.

"Ya tebya lyublyu."

She quickly realized Russian was her new favorite language.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Ya tebya lyublyu-I love you_**

**Reviews are always appreciated...two more shots tomorrow ;)**


	2. Captain James Tiberius Kirk

"So, my quarters tonight...or yours?" Nyota jumped at the warm whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry?" Kirk rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to meet in my quarters or yours tonight?" She resumed studying the dinner options.

"Who says we're even meeting tonight?" Kirk cut the line to fall in behind her, but no one complained. He was, after all, the captain.

"Uh, me? I do. I'm the captain and you're the captain's woman. Ergo, come the end of shift you get naked and we get _busy_." Slamming the tongs back into the salad she turned on him.

"Do you even hear yourself? You refuse to commit, but you expect me to drop my life for you? You chauvinistic..."

"Whoa. I am committed. It's me and you. For life. You know that. I know that. The whole crew knows that and if you want a ring, then fine. I'll get you a ring, but I just don't need a certificate, or license, or whatever, on Starfleet letterhead to validate my feelings for you." She sighed.

"Fine." He studied her for a moment as he grabbed a drink.

"Seriously? That easy? Damn Babe. I love you more everyday. I swear." He kissed the top of her head and moved to exit the line.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She turned to face him and was surprised that he was even more handsome than the last time she saw him.

He smirked. "Hope you've got that name all picked out because I've got some swimmers with your egg's name on them." He ducked the roll she lobbed at his head as he strolled out of the mess and down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review if you have the time please! Oh, and two more chapters tomorrow...who coud it be? :)**


	3. CMO Leonard Horatio McCoy, MD

Sometimes dating the hottest cadet, male or female, at Starfleet Academy was more than Leonard McCoy could handle. Especially when you decided to keep it hush hush and your best friend wouldn't stop hitting on her.

"Leo, you aren't being fair!" Nyota countered.

"I don't have to be fair. I'm your boyfriend and every male within a goddamn square mile lusts after you!" Nyota wrapped McCoy's arms around her.

"But, I only lust after you." McCoy grunted and moved away from her, clearly not placated.

"Yeah, until some younger, happier, less horn-dog version of Jim Kirk shows interest." She shook her head.

"No, until a certain Southern Gentleman gets over his fear of commitment and tells me he loves me so I can say that I love him...more than anything."

McCoy grabbed her hand and ushered them out of the room, down the hall, and out onto the main quad. A large number of students were present. They were either studying or passing some rare free time with friends.

"Kiss me." She frowned at him.

"What?" He grasped both of her delicate hands in his larger ones.

"If you really love me. Really. More than anythin' else, then kiss me Darlin'. Here, in front of everyone." McCoy felt the pounding in his chest as he waited. Twenty-six heartbeats later she pressed her lips to his in front of nearly the entire campus.

He never doubted her again.


	4. The Romulan Miner Nero

Drowsing. He was sleeping. Lightly and fitfully, but sleeping. She stroked the tip of his pointed ear and he stirred. She froze. She didn't want to wake him.

"I'm already awake. How are you feeling?" He placed a large hand on her still flat abdomen. She smiled.

"I'm fine. You worry too much." He laid his head on her chest and listened to her steady and even breaths.

"I have reason to worry." She rubbed his smooth head in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Not with me you don't." He sat up and looked at her in the shadowy darkness.

"I didn't think I had anything to worry about last time either. Then, well, you are aware, and when you left the Federation to join me you knew the risk you were taking." She scooted closer to his large frame.

"I couldn't not be with you. The first time I saw you. The determination, hurt, anger....and love." She smiled softly.

"I wanted a portion of that for myself." Pulling her small frame to his he laid down once more.

"You received that and now so will our child. I am no longer a haunted man Nyota." A single tear trailed down her face to the bed. She neither tried to suppress nor disguise it.

"Yes Nero. I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, even Nero gets some love. Shocking, I know. Reviews? **


	5. Captain Christopher Robin Pike

"You're doing great!" She noted the sweat on his brow and reminded herself that she'd have to stop him or he'd keep going until he killed himself. She wheeled his chair directly behind him.

"I think that's enough for today." He sat down and she knew he must be exhausted to stop with no argument.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you could cook that seafood pasta thing I'm such a big fan of?" She patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course, whatever you want." He groaned in frustration.

"Okay, stop." She held his icy blue gaze with her warm brown eyes.

"I..."

He cut her off. "No, for two weeks you've been walking around like a sad little puppy afraid to say anything." She didn't respond. They both knew he was right.

"If we need to talk about this then let's talk about it. Do you want out?" She stopped suddenly, so stunned she nearly overturned his wheelchair.

"Out? Of this relationship?" His humorless laugh did nothing to ease her concern.

"Yes Nyota. What are we talking about?" Suddenly she didn't care that he was her lover or that he was her superior officer. She wasn't concerned with the fact that he was in a wheelchair and therefore, in her mind, weaker than her. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that they'd just been told he may not ever be able to father children. She was pissed!

"Christopher Robin Pike, where in the hell do you get off saying that to me?! I am Nyota Uhura. I am _not_ some weak little thing that you can order about and make decisions for. I can...why in the hell are you laughing?" He wiped the tears from his face and attempted to keep the mirth from his voice.

"There you are! I wondered what had happened to you. I hadn't seen the girl I fell in love with in weeks. I mean, I may be in a wheelchair, but that doesn't mean I have to settle." She smiled.

They were going to be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wheelchair or not...the man is sexy! ;)**


	6. Chief Engineer Montgomery Edward Scott

**Whoa...this one went an unexpected direction, but me likey...**

"Lass, ya goin' to join me or ya gonna stand there all night and watch me?" Nyota slid onto the empty bar stool and surveyed her surroundings.

"Enjoying your shore leave?" She kept her eyes on the bartender as he poured her whiskey. Scotty tipped his glass towards her in a silent toast and finished it in a swallow.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grumbled.

"Wha' do you wan' Uhura?" She raised her eyebrows at her glass and finally turned to face him.

"You." His face was blank. Not a hint of surprise.

"I know tha'. You've made it nigh impossible for me no' ta notice." She pushed her shoulders back and fixed herself in perfect posture. All business.

"And?" He indicated his want of another drink to the bartender.

"And wanting and getting are two different things."

They finished their drinks in silence and when he was done he paid her tab as well.

She watched him walk to the exit with her ears. Her ears had always served her better than her eyes anyway.

His familiar delicate steps shuffled to a pause.

"Nyota..." She turned quickly, but he had already found his resolve and exited.

Her name. That once. Whispered so softly. Full of reverence, and need, and maybe even love, seemed to be a prayer. A confession and a secret.

In the absence of witnesses she let her ears be her sense of touch and closing her eyes she allowed that whisper to be a caress.

He may be unwilling to give, but that didn't mean she couldn't take.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, well, Scotty's having none of it. Always thought he'd prefer green skin myself...thoughts? **


	7. First Officer S'chn T'gai Spock

S'chn T'gai Sarouk was five Terran years old when his parents permanently moved to New Vulcan. It was then that he met S'chn T'gai Sarek, his sa'mekh'al.

Nyota was noticeably less nervous than her husband. She could sense his nervousness through their bond and did her best to soothe him.

Arriving at her father-in-law's home Nyota turned to find Spock and Sarouk standing with their arms behind their backs and identical blank expressions on their faces.

She fought the urge to giggle. Pulling her hood to ensure her hair was covered she allowed her men to move to her when they were ready.

The door opened and they were ushered into a room where Sarek was waiting with tea. He nodded first to his son and then to Nyota. When his eyes rested, finally, on Sarouk, Nyota could almost see love flash across his countenance.

"Na'shaya sa-fu, ko-fu," he paused. "You must be Sarouk."

"I am. You are Sarek, my sa'mekh'al." Sarek bowed slightly to affirm and Sarouk bowed as well.

"Sa'mekh'al, my mother, Lady Nyota, informs me that we will be living here permanently. As such, I hoped you and I could become better acquainted so that in two Terran years you could be my than-tha." Nyota definitely saw a moment of pride in Sarek.

She would always say, when she looked back on her life, that was the moment she knew leaving Starfleet had been the logical decision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_sa'mekh'al-grandfather_**

**_na'shaya-greetings (informal)_**

**_sa-fu-son_**

**_ko-fu-daughter_**

**_than-tha-person who guides a child in their first meld...usually a parent _**

**Thanks to the VLD for all the help. **


	8. Helmsman Hikaru Sato Sulu

**Angsty...to remind you you're reading fanfiction and nothing is ever angst-free...**

"I don't want children." She followed him through his on ship garden.

"How can you not? You didn't ever want a son like you or a little Xeno prodigy of a daughter, like me?" He watered a plant without responding.

"Can you please stop that and have a conversation with me?" Heaving his shoulders in frustration he stopped watering.

"Nyota, there is nothing to discuss. Nothing you say is going to be some universe shattering idea I've never considered. I don't want any kids. Ever."

"What about me?" She cried.

"You should have them if you want them. You would be a great mother." Tears were filling her eyes.

"But...but...I want them with you." Looking in his eyes she saw his resolve and pity.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I decided a long time ago that Starfleet was no place for a child and I won't leave Starfleet."

She forced her voice to be strong and not pleading. "Not even for me?" Hatred for her own desperation creeping into her thoughts.

"No Nyota. I love you, but not even for you." And there they stood.

"How do you live life without the person you love?" His lame shrug showed her he wasn't as unaffected as he seemed.

"I don't know Nyota, but you always succeed at everything you put your mind to." She noticed swallowing was difficult.

"Uhura."

"Of course."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review...if you please...**


	9. CCO Nyota Uhura

McCoy thought space was, 'disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence', but Uhura knew he was wrong. Space was adventure and discovery cloaked in starlight and full of noise. Her job consisted of filtering through and deciphering all that noise and she loved it.

"Any communications Lieutenant Uhura?"

"No sir." The captain relaxed in his chair and continued to argue with Sulu and Chekov about what was better: fencing, hoverbikes, or Russia.

"Captain, the report on the destruction of Vulcan, the attack on Earth, and the criminal Nero and his ship, the Narada, has been completed and is ready for your signature." Spock's emotionless and methodical voice echoed across the room. Bridge activity froze. The enormity of what had occurred was pushed to the forefront of everyone's mind. A gentle swish indicated the arrival of the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy.

"Oh, what the hell happened in here? Jim, you better not have gotten into my hypos again or I swear on Ole Miss I'll..."

"Doctor McCoy, we were taking a moment to reflect on recent events." McCoy rolled his eyes at the half-Vulcan.

"That's great Spock, but do ya think we can reflect in the mess? I'm starved." As if summoned, the bridge relief arrived.

"Captain," Uhura interrupted. "There is an incoming private message from Captain Christopher Pike. Would you like me to forward it to your quarters?"

"Yes Lieutenant. Thank you. Now, let's eat!" All crowding into the turbo lift did cause a tight fit.

"Captain, if that's your hand..." The warning tone in Nyota's voice was icy enough to chill the atmosphere of the lift several degrees.

"Sorry!" Came Chekov's accented reply. Everyone turned to the young Russian and when Spock quirked an eyebrow the rest of the bridge staff lost it.

The turbo lift doors flew open and they all spilled into the hall with Spock stoically following behind. Their laughter continued over dinner. Much to the disappointment of Scotty.

"I'm gonna ha' ta move engineering to the bridge." Which began another round of hysteria.

Yes, Nyota Uhura loved her job and her men.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. That's all. Hope you enjoyed folks. :) Review on your way out if you have the time and are so inclined...(rhyme)**


End file.
